The Last One
by kasumi misuto
Summary: 'Bagaimana? Kau suka'/'Tch'. Warning: College AU and YAOI


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail hanyalah milik Hiro Mashima semata. Kasumi Cuma minjem chara-charanya saja.

.

.

The last one

.

.

'Bagaimana? Kau suka?'/'Tch!'. Warning: College AU and YAOI

.

.

.

"Hoy gumpelan api!"

"Apa! Ha?! Bahagia gitu kalau aku jadi kuli es batu yang beratnya melebihi satu ton?!"

"Emang siapa yang nyuruh-nyuruh gendong segala?! Salah sendiri kok nyalahin orang lain!"

Sang rambut sakura hanya bisa terdiam sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Sang raven hanya tersenyum sinis. Namun disisi lain sifat jahilnya pun muncul.

"Hoi! Cepetan! Masak kita kalah ama Makarov-sensei yang jalannya kayak keong!"

"Jadi maksudmu aku itu lambat kayak keong?!"

"Khukhukhu…. Aku enggak bilang ya…"

"Woohhhh! Dasar brontosaurus! Woy! Jangan gerak-gerak!"

"Siapa yang gerak-gerak?!"

"Gerak sekali lagi kuturunin kau di depan kelas!"

Namun apa yang dikatakan oleh Natsu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Gray. Dan Natsu sendiri malah tidak menepati 'janjinya' dan terus berjalan menuju ke UKS. Yang ada hanyalah perdebatan yang terdengar di sepanjang lorong-lorong kelas.

"Hah…."

"Hm?"

"Enggak. Cuma sayang aja kalau nilai lompat harimau-ku dikurangi gara-gara kakiku yang keserimpet matras.."

"Minggu depan kan bisa…"

Tanpa sadar Natsu terus menerus mendengarkan keluhan Gray akan kakinya yang terkilir dan sedikit memberikan nasihat mengenai Gray yang bisa mengikuti ujian praktek di kelas lain. Untuk keberapa kalinya dia hanya membahas mengenai kaki Gray yang untung saja tidak patah tulang. Namun yang didapatkannya adalah wangi daun mint yang mencapai penciumannya.

"Oi, Es batu?"

Ditolehnya kepalanya kurang lebih 45 derajat dan ditemukannya sang es batu yang malah molor di punggungnya. Tugas mereka memang menyita banyak waktu. Belum lagi masa-masa ujian yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Belum lagi ujian untuk masuk ke Universitas.

Oke,

Emang salah yang kalau mengkhawatirkan teman satu kampungnya itu?

Teman yang katanya teman tapi keseringan bertengkar?

"HOI es batu!"

"Hm…."

"Sudah sampe nih! Pinggangku sudah pegal-pegal nih! Cepetan turun napa!"

Gray hanya ber-'oh' ria dan mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Merasa bak tidur di gendongan sang frienemy itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Natsu hanya ber-heh ria dan segera mengarahkan punggungnya ke arah Kasur UKS agar Gray dapat duduk di tepinya. Gray hanya bergerak mundur dan duduk di pinggiran Kasur.

"Nde? Apa keluhannya hari ini? Jangan bilang kalau pertengkaran kalian sudah dalam masa-masa yang emergency!"

"Enggak lah! Fitnah dari mana itu?!"

"Hoo… jadi kalian sudah berdamai ya? Jangan bilang kalau si Natsu ini akhirnya berbaik hati untuk mengantarkan temannya yang sedang terkilir kakinya ke UKS?"

"HA?!"

Poluchka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingkah polah dua orang yang berada di depannya ini. Dia hanya bersyukur karena pertengkaran kedua musuh bebuyutan ini tidak dalam level yang membahayakan. Justru dia menyadari kalau mereka adalah sahabat yang mengaku rival. Dia segera menghampiri Gray dan memeriksa pergelangan kaki kiri Gray.

"Itte! Itte na!"

"Muahahaha! Gitu aja kok kesakitan! Mana jiwa jantanmu? Pppfftttt!"

"Urusai!"

Sebuah sepatu melayang yang seharusnya melayang mengenai dahi Natsu hanya bisa mendarat dengan mulus mengenai dinding yang tidak berdosa. Natsu hanya mengikik ria sedangkan Gray bertambah perempatan imajinernya. Satu pukulan dari telapak tangan Poluchka cukup membuat Gray bertambah sewot.

"Yakamashi!"

"Ha-hai…."

Poluchaka hanya terdiam dan kembali memeriksa pergelangan kaki kiri Gray. Gray hanya terdiam setelah sebuah hadiah dari Poluchka berupa geplakan di betisnya membuatnya meringis. Sedangkan Natsu berusaha untuk melampiaskan tawanya dengan cara mencengkram wastafel yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Pppffttt!"

Bletakk!

Sebuah ganggang sapu tepat mengenai puncak kepala Natsu. Natsu pun hanya bisa berjongkok menahan sakit. Sedangkan Gray tidak mau tertawa lagi karena sebuah geplakan sudah cukup membuatnya jera.

Namun disisi lain, mereka merasakan rasa senang yang begitu berbeda…

Rasa senang yang bukan berasal dari melihat penderitaan sang rival…

Kalau jujur, mereka merasakan senang karena….

.

.

Mereka bisa bersama…

.

.

.

"Hey! Hoi Natsu!"

Greb!

Bruk!

"Itte na!"

"Hey!"

"Apa?! Ha?!"

"Mhh… mungkin ini terasa aneh, dan jika begitu anggap saja ini… ini Cuma mimpi atau apalah itu.."

Pluk!

"Ap-"

"Suhumu 37 derajat…. Eh tidak! Suhumu sudah mencapai tiga puluh tujuh derajat lebih nol koma lima derajat. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oy oy… kau pikir aku sedang tidak waras gitu?!"

"Na…ni? Ppffttt… aku enggak bilang ya…"

"OMAE! Oh, lupakan. Begini… apakah kau tidak merasa nyaman kalau aku mengajak Juvia ke apartemen kita?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ettoo… gimana ya bilangnya… ya… siapa tahu… kau terganggu.. dan memilih meninggalkan kami ketika kami berduaan… ya.. begitulah…"

Natsu terpaku. Namun sirat keterkejutannya segera sirna saat itu juga. Digantikan dengan senyuman lebarnya yang khas. Bersamaan dengan itu, Natsu memukul-mukul punggung Gray.

"Apanya yang terganggu? Enggak tuh! Aku itu mau kencan ama Lucy! Makanya aku pergi dulu aja. Dan kebetulan kau sama Juvia jadi jaga kamar! Nah! Aku jadi tidak was-was kalaupun ada maling yang mampir ke apartemen kita!"

Perempatan di jidat Gray mulai bermunculan…

"APUA?! Jadi selama ini aku kau jadikan tukang jaga rumah?!"

"Baru tahu ya rupanya? Muahahaha!"

"TEME!"

.

.

"Kau tahu Lucy, kurasa mulai saat ini aku akan menyerah."

"HE? Nande?! Kan kau sudah dekat dengan Gray. Kenapa tidak segera menyatakannya? Kan-"

"Dia sudah punya pacar. Dan dia juga sudah suka sama Juvia. Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Apa yang harus kulakukan,Lucy? Bukankah dia akan menjauhiku jikalau dia tahu bahwa aku menyukainya?"

"Jadi pada intinya…"

"Biarlah ini semua kujalani. Yang kumau hanyalah aku yang selalu bersamanya. Ne, Lucy…"

"Hm?"

"Apakah aku terlalu kejam? Ataukah aku terlalu egois."

.

.

Natsu tidak menyadari kalau dirinya memang sangatlah _kejam_.

.

.

Natsu hanya memainkan remote tv dengan terus menekan channel yang terus berganti-ganti. Dirinya berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak menanyakan keadaan Gray yang baru pulang seusai pemakaman. Dengan perlahan Gray melepaskan sepatunya dan agak kesulitan dalam melepaskan dasi yang mengikat di lehernya.

Natsu secara perlahan menarik ujung dasi Gray ketika Gray yang frustasi berniat untuk menarik simpul yang salah dengan keras. Dengan perlahan diarahkannya wajah Gray dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ketika mata mereka bertatapan, Gray dapat melihat sekilas kepedihan di mata Natsu.

Dengan cepat dilepaskannya dasi Gray. Lalu Natsu beralih ke lemari dan mengambil kaos berwarna putih serta celana training yang terlipat rapi di dalam lemari.

"Ayo ganti baju. Setelah itu terserah dirimu mau ngapain asal kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Natsu…"

"Hm?"

"A-kku… aku telah membunuhnya…"

"Oi oi… itu bukan kesalahanmu…"

"Seharusnya aku mengambil posisi di sebelahnya ketika hal itu terjadi… seharusnya aku…"

Natsu hanya memperhatikan perban yang terlihat di bahu Gray. Seharusnya Gray tahu kalau itu bukan salahnya. Kesalahan itu terjadi karena supir sang bus yang kehilangan kendali. Bukan karena Gray yang tidak mengambil posisi yang tepat.

Natsu ingin sekali marah. Namun dia tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa?

Gray sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi tameng bagi Juvia. Bahkan Gray rela tertusuk bagian pungung kirinya demi melindungi Juvia yang dalam posisi duduk di kursi penumpang. Namun siapa sangka kalau balok besi sialan itu malah terus menembus punggung kiri Gray dan akhirnya mengenai tujuan utamanya.

Jantung Juvia.

"Aku membunuhnya, Natsu."

Andaikan saja orang-orang yang menatap Gray dengan tatapan amarah mengetahui kronologi ceritanya. Lyon saja yang begitu menyukai Juvia dan menganggap Gray sebagai saingan cintanya saja mau memaafkan Gray. Bahkan Lyon sering menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Gray setelah peristiwa kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Natsu segera menghampiri Gray dan menepuk bahunya.

"Ganti baju?"

Gray akhirnya mengangguk.

"Bisa pakai sendiri? Oh ya, mau kucarikan ijin dari dosenmu kalau besok kau tidak bisa masuk?"

Gray hanya bisa mengangguk. Namun Natsu yakin kalau Gray hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Dia segera beranjak dan menunjuk ruang televise dengan jempol kanannya sambil menghadap ke arah Gray.

"Aku ada di ruang televisi. Panggil saja kalau butuh sesuatu."

"Aa…."

.

.

.

" Oy Gray, mau ikut aku ke kafe sana?!"

Gray yang ogah-ogahan pun bangkit dari meja belajarnya yang penuh dengan catatan rumus-rumus yang akan dia olah untuk disebarkan ke anak-anak SMP di tempatnya menjalankan skripsi. Terlihat siluet rumus kelembaman serta hukum Newton nomor dua yang tercetak jelas di pipi kanannya. Seketika Natsu tertawa-tawa dan berguling-guling ria.

"Ha?"

"Oi oi! Ini masih jam Sembilan malam dan kau molor di atas meja? Dan apa-apaan tuh muka?! Muahahaha!"

Sebuah kertas yang telah dibentuk bola tangan ,melayang dan berniat untuk mengenai kepala Natsu. Namun Natsu segera menangkapnya dengan lihai.

"Jangan lupakan kalau aku adalah seorang ahli atletik yang dibanggakan satu jurusan!"

"Ya ya.. calon guru olahraga yang baik…" ucap Gray sambil mencari-cari kaca untuk melihat keadaan mukanya. Namun ketika menemukannya dan melihat wajah 'asli'-nya, Natsu sudah berada di luar kamar dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Oyy.. es batu! Cepetan napa! Udah ditraktir, masih aja nyusahin yang mau neraktir!"

"HA?! Kau mau neraktir aku? Yang bener aja!"

"Beneran nih! Aku mau nraktir kamu karena IP-ku yang terbaik satu jurusan! Positive thinking dikit enggak bakalan membunuhmu, es batu!"

"Iya iya.. kamu yang neraktir aku yang bayar. Gitu kan maumu?" ucap Gray sambil memakai sepatunya dan mengacak sedikit rambutnya. Natsu hanya tersenyum lebar dan meraih leher Gray dengan lengan kanannya.

"Gitu dong! Kita kan bakalan pisah nih, nah setidaknya ada kenang-kenangan gitu!"

"Kenang-kenangan gundhulmu."

Natsu hanya tersenyum ke arah si Grumpy yang berada di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya dirinya hanya berharap untuk lebih lama lagi bersama Gray. Namun apalah dikata, dirinya sudah mendapatkan job yang cukup bagus di sebuah sekolah ternama di pusat kota Fiore.

Namun setidaknya dia dapat bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya…

Natsu hanya bsia mengikik ria ketika tema kafe yang mereka datangi berupa tema western yang cukup kental. Bahkan peralatan makan mereka cukup membuat Gray tambah galau dan berniat untuk meninju hidung Natsu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" ucap Natsu sambil memainkan spaghetti yang terus melilit ujung garpunya. Gray hanya menunjukkan tampang gusar.

"Tch!"

Dan sebagai ending-nya, Gray menaruh semua peralatan makannya dan mengambil sebuah sendok yang cukup besar (yang sebenarnya berguna untuk menyendok sup dari mangkuk besar di depan mereka) dan memakan makanannya dengan sendok itu.

Natsu pun speechless.

Dibalik tampang kerennya,tersimpan diri Gray yang benar-benar jadul.

"Kenapa?! Masalah?!" ucap Gray sewot.

Kali ini Natsu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya. Jawaban penuh olokan maupun sindiran (yang diperkirakan oleh Gray) sama sekali tidak keluar dari mulut Natsu yang masih melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

'Lompat harimau merupakan sebuah lompatan yang melompat dahulu dan bilang 'aaarrgggaahhhh', persis seperti harimau yang mau menerkam.'

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika melihat jawaban salah satu siswanya. Namun dia merutuki kesalahannya sendiri mengingat kalau dirinya tidak pernah mengajarkan mengenai lompat harimau pada siswa-siswanya. Sehingga dia dapat memaklumi jawaban-jawaban yang muncul ketika dia mengoreksi hasil ujian semester tahun ini.

Matanya cukup jenuh dan lebih beralih pada silabus yang tergeletak manis di sampingnya. Niatnya untuk memberikan B minus malah berubah menjadi B plus dengan sedikit tambahan garis vertical di atas garis horisontalnya.

Pikirannya mengarah pada Gray yang sudah berpisah dengannya.

Bagaimana keadaan si kepala es batu yang selalu bersikap sok cool dan keren itu? Yang suka makan es serut di malam hari itu? Yang suka mandi pakai air dingin ketika pulang dari kuliah di malam hari itu?

Iya…

Gray yang itu…

"AARRGGGGHHHH! Kepala gue!"

Natsu segera mengacak-acak rambutnya dan hampir saja membentuk-benturkan kepalanya ke arah meja kerjanya. Sia yang seharusnya berpikir mengenai nilai-nilai anak didiknya malah sibuk memikirkan Gray yang dalam posisi duduk di sofa sambil makan es serut rasa mocha.

Dan tujuan dahi Natsu pun berhasil mencapai permukaan meja. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya berposisi seperti ini. Posisi menelungkup di atas meja kerja dengan potensi tinggi untuk bangun dan mengelus-elus dahinya yang lebam.

"Oy, Flame-head!"

Apakah dia sedang bermimpi?

"Flame heaaddd!"

Natsu segera menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan hal yang cukup janggal di depannya. Disana dia menemukan sosok yang sedang dipikirkannya sejak tadi. Dengan rambut yang agak rapi (meskipun masih memiliki unsur 'spiky') serta pakaian yang sering dipakainya ketika malas dandan (kemeja lengan pendek warna putih dan celana kain warna hitam). Sosok itu sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajaran milik Natsu.

"Geezz… kau benar-benar menjadi seorang guru olahraga di SMA Fiore ya? Congrats, ya?"

Natsu hanya bisa menganga. Membuat perempatan menghiasi dahi sosok yang sering dipanggilnya sebagai ratu es.

"Kok diem! Jawab napa?!"

Dan sebuah buku setebal 7 cm pun melayang ke arah sang rambut sakura. Namun karena reflek yang lumayan baik, Natsu pun berhasil menghindarinya.

"Uwwooohhh! Baru ketemu aja udah ngajakin berantem!" ucap Natsu sambil menyingsingkan bagian lengan kemeja panjangnya. Membuat sosok itu ber-evil smirk ria.

"Just bring it on!"

Namun semuanya sirna dan berubah menjadi gelak tawa akan kekonyolan mereka.

"Kau pindah sejak kapan?"

"E-eh? Oh! Ya ampun! Gomen! Aku lupa memberitahumu!"

"Hidoi na…"

"Hehehe."

Sang raven hanya menghela napas dan menutup buku pelajaran olahraga yang secara iseng dibacanya tadi. Lalu dengan wajah serius dan berubah lagi menjadi cengiran khas-nya, Gray tersenyum penuh makna.

"Tonikaku, aku hanya ingin kemari saja kok. Jaa nee….." ucap sang raven sambil berlalu menuju ke pintu keluar. Natsu berniat untuk menyusulnya hingga sebuah sinar yang cukup terang membuyarkan semuanya.

Dan apa yang dia lihat pun segera berganti menjadi tumpukan buku yang ternyata berada di sebelah kiri meja belajarnya. Dia pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap-usap kedua matanya.

"Yume, ka?"

Belum sampai semenit dirinya mencoba untuk kembali ke realita, sebuah dering telepon dari ruang tengah mengganggu konsentrasinya. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan Natsu segera berjalan menghampiri telepon rumah berwarna merah itu.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Ooo… ini Natsu kan?"

"YO,Luigi!"

"Lucy-desu!"

"Hehehe… diajak becanda gitu aja marah! Yang sabar dong bu dokter!"

"Ya ya…"

"Nde, ada apa malem-malem gini nelepon?"

"Aku cuma mau bilang pesan dari Loke yang katanya sering misuh-misuh gara-gara surat-surat yang ditujuin sama kamu sering nyasar ke kosannya!"

"Oo… terus kenapa?"

Namun dalam beberapa detik kemudian Natsu baru menyadari sesuatu. Mengenai mimpinya yang itu…

"Shit!"

"Nah.. baru nyadar kan? Pokoknya aku Cuma mau bilang kalo suratnya aku paketin ke apartemen barumu itu dan kira-kira hari ini datengnya…"

"Sankyu!"

"Don't mind!"

Natsu yakin kalau surat-surat itu berasal dari si raven yang kemungkinan besar akan mencak-mencak setiap kali menunggu balasan surat darinya. Dan ketika senyumnya yang merekah mulai memudar, bel pintu kamarnya berbunyi. Dan Natsu segera menerima berbagai macam amplop yang di masukkan dalam kardus ukuran sedang.

Dengan semangat dibukanya surat dengan tanggal yang paling awal. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kira-kira suratnya terkirim ketika Natsu diwisuda. Dengan cepat dibacanya surat itu. Dengan kemampuan skimmingnya yang cukup keren, Natsu dapat membaca makna-makna yang tersirat pada masing-masing surat.

.

.

17 sept 20xx

Surat pertama berisi mengenai kabar dan saling menanyakan satu sama lain.

.

.

17 okt 20xx

Surat selanjutnya berisi tentang mengapa Natsu tidak segera membalas surat sang raven.

.

.

18 nov 20xx

Surat ketiga menjelaskan mengenai apakah Natsu masih hidup ataukah tidak di 'alam' sana.

.

.

Natsu hanya bisa tertawa-tawa mengenai apa yang ditulis oleh Gray. Bisa-bisanya dia sampai berguling-guling di atas sofa setiap kali membaca apa yang telah dituliskan oleh Gray. Namun pada surat yang kesekian kalinya, matanya terbelalak.

' _Ne, Natsu. Ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Tapi kau jangan marah ya. Kalaupun marah, aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya dan aku rela jika kau memutuskan pertemanan kita. Kau tahu, aku sudah mengganti berkali-kali kertas yang kugunakan untuk menulis surat dikarenakan hal ini. Yang jelas, ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya jikalau kau mau membalas suratku. Kutunggu hingga beberapa minggu dan jikalau kau tidak membalas surat ini, maka kuartikan kalau kau memang benar-benar marah padaku. Jadi pada intinya…'_

Mata Natsu pun terbelalak ketika melihat kalimat selanjutnya. Dilihatnya tanggal yang tertera pada surat itu sekali lagi. Tanggal Gray menulis surat itu adalah tanggal yang menunjukkan waktu dua bulan yang lalu. Tanpa pikir panjang diraihnya jaket dan syal putih kesayangannya. Dengan kecepatan kilat dikuncinya pintu apartemennya dan dia pun berlari menuju ke distrik Magnolia.

'Gray…..'

'Maafkan aku…'

Dengan terengah-engah dia pun sampai di depan rumah bercat putih. Warna kesukaan Ur yang merupaka ibu Gray yang selalu memerintah dengan suara dinginnya namun tidak pernah kehilangan kehangatannya ketika bersama anak-anaknya.

Natsu ingin sekali bunuh diri ketika menyadari dirinya yang berlarian menuju ke rumah Gray yang seharusnya dapat ditempuh dalam waktu cepat dengan menggunakan kereta express. Belum sampai Natsu meraih tombol yang berada di bagian kiri pintu masuk, pintu tersebut telah terbuka dan menunjukkan sang kakak kedua dari Gray dengan rambut silvernya. Natsu hanya bisa bertingkah kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Uhm…. Gray ada?"

.

.

.

Natsu hanya bisa terpaku. Jadi ini maksudnya _yang terakhir kalinya_?

.

.

.

Wajah itu tetap tidak berubah. Setidaknya Gray yang dia temui di dalam mimpi masih memiliki wajah yang agak berseri dan senyum khasnya yang tidak akan pernah menghilang. Namun sekarang?

.

.

"Na-Natsu?"

"Uhm… um…"

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

.

.

Salah ya, kalau dirinya kemari ?

Namun sepercik rasa bersalah pun muncul. Diraihnya kursi untuk penjenguk dan dia pun duduk menghadap ke arah ranjang putih tempat temannya terbaring.

Teman?

.

.

Natsu menghela napas dan memandang ke arah manik hitam yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Berkali-kali sang raven meminta maaf atas segalanya. Mengatakan kalau dia memang tidak sepantasnya mengatakan hal itu. Bahwa dia hanya ingin Natsu tahu mengenai apa yang telah dipendamnya jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan sebelum dia mengenal Juvia…

Yang dengan bodohnya dia anggap sebagai rasa pertemanan biasa…

Natsu hanya mendengarkan hingga sang raven selesai mengeluarkan segenap isi hatinya. Hingga pada puncaknya setetes dua tetes bulir air mata jatuh dan membasahi selimut yang seharusnya menghangatkan tubuh sang raven.

Natsu menghela napas. Dengan perlahan diraihnya tubuh yang sedang sibuk dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk itu dan diarahkannya kepala sang raven untuk mendekat ke arah dadanya.

"Aku tahu dan ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucap Natsu untuk meredakan keterkejutan sang raven yang sekarang bersandar di dadanya. Lalu dengan perlahan dielusnya surai sang raven yang terasa begitu lembut di tangannya.

"Dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku merasakannya sejak kita bertemu dulu. Aneh, ya?"

Sang raven berusaha untuk menengadah demi mendapatkan pandangan dari sang surai bunga sakura. Namun sang pemilik surai hanya memberikan gesture untuk menunduk dan bersandar saja di dadanya.

Mereka terus seperti itu hingga Natsu menyarankan Gray untuk beristirahat. Dan dengan protektif Natsu berbaring di sebelahnya. Gray pun tidak ingin segera tidur dikarenakan dirinya yang hanya ingin selalu bersama Natsu.

"Ne… natsu…"

"Hm?"

"Arigatou…"

Dan Natsu hanya bisa menelan pil pahit ketika menyadari bahwa 'hal itu' memang untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

 _. Jadi pada intinya, aku menyukaimu. Kau tahu, bukan suka selayaknya teman. Dan kalau kau belum tahu maksudku. Bisa dibilang aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kalau ini salah. Namun aku hanya ingin bilang saja. maafkan aku karena aku memiliki perasaan terlarang ini padamu. Dan kalau kau marah, aku janji kalau inilah yang terakhir kalinya….'_

.

.

.

End….

.

.

Agak sulit juga untuk bikin yaoi NatsuxGray. Namun akhirnya jadi juga. Gimana? Review?


End file.
